User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Please read my userpage first! :) 2. Don't accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong, if I did anything wrong and you're gonna block me, tell me the reason on my TALK PAGE and... 3. (most important!) DON'T COPY MY STYLE!!!!!!!!) My Fav music: 1. Nidji - Arti Sahabat 2. Ada Band - Yang Terbaik Bagimu (Jangan Lupakan Ayah) 3. Bondan Prakoso & Fade2Black - Ya Sudahlah (One of my favourite pics!) Winx Club Premiere Poster 1.png|Click the picture!!!|link=User:NTA65bz Winx Club Concert Poster 1.png|Archives|link=User:NTA65bz/Archives Me, NTA65bz Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to admins! Hi Najmah :D! How are you? <3 04:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I'm pretty good, thanks for asking <3! And Rutchelle @@? Hmm... Well, IDK exactly... All I know is she's blocked because she uploaded an unnecessary picture, and something happened between her and Rose @@! 04:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya :) I saw your message on Rose's talkpage. A "cool-off period" means that you are banned for a short period of time because you've been editing like crazy and your edits aren't very helpful :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I believe Brittney explained these things for you. And if you don't mind, please remove the thing you copy me... Seriously, you copied too many from me and people around. Stop it or perharps next time you'll get a cool-off period, I guess. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Why don't you check that out yourself before asking anything? You can't just rely on people all day! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) WOW THANKS!!! musa isn't really my favourite of the winx but i love it!!!And whatever you want in return just say it and it's done :) Thank you! And also, could I capture a picture for your talkbox? It's a gift by me for a friend, though i dont mind you using it. No offence! And your talkboxes are cool too! Hehe, yep ;)! I use my talkboxes rarely now... Because I'm too lazy to use them :P! 04:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep :P! By the way, nice signature :)! 04:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, dear :3! And I'll do it soon :P! 04:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) you could erase all the codes from this sig: ✿✿✿Vera! Fairy of the Universe!✿✿✿ (Blinx Leader) or just never USE IT AT ALL! i would like winx club sigs like u have with picsScarlethX (talk) 13:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes but i want it of bloomScarlethX (talk) 11:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Um, have you talked to her yet? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright then. Please link back her talk page... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) OK. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:44, July 1, 2013 (UTC) You can choose (talk) 11:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I like it (talk) 12:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I do ^^ Oh, Brisbane is so cool! The bad thing about it though is sometimes they get Cyclones and they're usually pretty bad... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Winxer11 (talk) 02:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) nope, my name (sarah) means princess. hyder means lion :P. And yeah, I do... I like to archieve quick so my talkpage always look neat. Too long messes my head :D